kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukasa Katsuro
|affiliation = Shocker (former) |motif = Barcode Ten Decade |type = Villain (Former) Hero (at death, current) |homeworld = Earth ( ) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movie) |cast = Masahiro Inoue |image2 = }} is a alternative-future version of , and who is also known as . History to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Height: 192 cm.' *'Weight: 83 kg.' Ability Parameters *'Punching Power: 4 t.' *'Kicking Power: 8 t.' *'Maximum Jump Height: 25 m.' *'Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 6 sec' Dark Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. One of Tsukasa's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Kamen Rides= Rider Statistics *'Height': 198 cm (6 ft. 4 in.) *'Weight': 150 kg(330.6 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4t *'Kicking Power': 13t *'Maximum Jump Height': 25m (82 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7.5 seconds (328 ft. per 3.5 seconds) *'Vision and Hearing': approx. 15km (9.3 miles) *'Defense Rating': 8/10 Kamen Rider G4 was an upgraded version of the G3 system conceptualized by Sumiko Ozawa from the G3-X model. However, the G4 was deemed far too dangerous for use, so Ozawa never included the adjustments in the design schematics. But, Risako Fukami would steal the plans and construct the G4 System herself, adding a Prediction System to improve the AI and make the G4 the most powerful weapon on Earth. Unlike earlier G-Series of Kamen Riders being based on Kuuga, G4's motif was based on Kamen Rider Agito. Physically, G4 reflects Agito's Burning Form, but the horns on G4's helmet resemble Agito's unopened crest horns from his basic Ground Form. The rest of the armor re-uses the design of the G3-X design, save for the shoulders which are from the original G3 design. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Ryuga= Ryuga *'Height': 1.90m *'Weight': 60kg *'Punching power': 250 AP (12.5t) *'Kicking power': 450 AP (22.5t) *'Vision and Hearing': 17 km approx *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Maximum Running Speed': 80km/h Being a copy of Ryuki, Ryuga is "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, he uses his black Black Drag Visor gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards from summoning his Drag Saber. His Final Vent is Dragon Rider Kick, jumping into the air to emit dark energy that paralyzes the opponent's legs and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Orga= Orga Rider Statistics *'Height': 202cm *'Weight': 101kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4.5t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 38m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.6 seconds The Orga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Kaixa, however it appears to be much slower than Faiz. Unlike Psgya, the Orga gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Orga's sword, the Orga Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Glaive= Glaive This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Kabuki= Kabuki This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Caucasus= Caucasaus This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Arc= Arc This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. }} - Complete= Dark Decade Complete *'Height': 1.90m *'Weight': 60kg *'Punching power': 250 AP (12.5t) *'Kicking power': 450 AP (22.5t) *'Vision and Hearing': 17 km approx *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Maximum Running Speed': 80km/h to be added This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. }} Equipment Devices *Dark Decadriver * *Dark K-Touch Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - The Original Dark Decade.